Complicated
by Amaterasu Ai
Summary: Grimmjow doesn't get Mai to be his Valentine. She turned him down, but she doesn't know how she feels about it. To keep things uncomplicated, they try to avoid each other. It doesn't help that they share a room, though. GrimxOC 2nd attempt at romance
1. Reject

Complicated

Summary: Grimmjow doesn't exactly get what he wants on Valentine's Day because Mai decided to set things straight with him, turning him down. They both said they were fine with it, but it's obvious they aren't. Grimmjow's trying to get over it and Mai doesn't know what to think. Would this end in a happily every after?

Disclaimer: I only own Mai Cifer and the plot type thingy. The rest of the Bleach characters and whatnot belongs to Tite Kubo.

AN: ZOMG it's my second attempt at romance! Aieee~ LOL! OOC moment~! Anyways, multi-chaptered romance! Wish me luck~! Oh, and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO EVERYONE WITH LOVED ONES~! Those who don't have a special someone…Happy Independence Day~! Haha…it's Independence for me… … dot…dot…dot…lol…awkward moment~

Anyways, this isn't very good…second attempt…could be worst then the first because I wrote this right after school…I'll come back and fix it sooner or later…Happy Valentines Day!

~G~

Valentine's Day: The day where people confess their love for each other with gifts.

That is what Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was planning on doing. No, he was not asking anyone to marry him; he wasn't doing anything extreme like that. Nope, he was simply confessing. He didn't want to make it all sappy with roses and pink and red everywhere. He also didn't want to make it awkward, like say, if he laid there on a bed with rose petals all around him. It would be extremely awkward if she turned him down.

Grimmjow was planning to do it in a very simply, almost rude manner. He was planning to find her somewhere in the halls, ask her to be his valentine, and then toss her the rose.

Simply. Yet Grimmjow found himself just a bit nervous. He had gotten Szayel Aporro to make the rose blue, which made the scientist angry because he already had enough to do. Grimmjow didn't really care for the language of flowers. He never even heard of such things until Szayel Aporro had told him. The pink haired scientist had told him that in some cultures, blue roses meant something about love at first sight or attaining the impossible.

Coincidently, Grimmjow was doing just that. He was going to go and attain the impossible.

As he wandered around the halls, he kept glancing at the rose. Thanks to Szayel Aporro, it was blue. He had wanted it to be red, but the woman only found white roses when she was picking around in the garden. It wasn't surprising; Aizen seemed to be in love with the color white.

Grimmjow had suggested that he could just kill someone and use their blood to paint the rose red, but the woman said how it was mean and blood smelled yucky.

"If you keep gripping it like that, you might cero it by accidence," said Ulquiorra as he walked by. Grimmjow scowled at him.

"Shut up, I could've used your blood to paint it red!" Grimmjow called as Ulquiorra continued walking. When there was no response, he flipped him off. "Don't feel bad, Ulquiorra! Maybe Aizen will say yes next year!"

Grimmjow grinned; that made him feel much better.

Now only if he could find Mai before the day was over…

~G~

It was already three in the afternoon and Grimmjow still hadn't seen her anywhere. Mai was supposed to be at the special holiday lunch, but she wasn't there. If he didn't find her soon, he might not be able to 'confess'.

"Hey, Grimmjow!" A voice called down the hall from behind him. He turned around and saw exactly who he's been looking for. Once Mai caught up with him, she smiled. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the lunch."

Grimmjow looked down at Mai. She was still smiling up at him. "What's the blue rose for?"

Clearing his through, Grimmjow pulled off the most in character grin he could at the moment. "Mai, wanna be by Valentine?" He held out the rose and hoped that the stem wasn't crushed.

"Grimmjow…" Mai's smile dropped. She gently took the rose and carefully placed it in between her sleeve and the red ribbon she tied around it. "Thanks…but…"

Grimmjow was only half paying attention. The red ribbon was the first thing he gave her when they first met. It must be some sort of a good sign if she had kept it. Why else would she keep a red ribbon? Plus, she wears it everyday so it must mean SOMETHING good. Grimmjow was sure that she still remembered when they met. He sure did. The only bad thing about it was that Ulquiorra was there. If only he could kill that emo bastard and move up a rank ahead of Nnoitra.

"Grimmjow," a poke to the chest got his attention. "Did… you hear what I said…?" Mai looked up at him as he shook his head.

"Sorry, I, uh…must've got something in my ear," Grimmjow said lamely. "What were you saying?"

"Um…thanks, but no…" She toyed with her longer sleeve a bit, something she usually did when she was nervous or embarrassed. "I'm sorry… I just don't think we'd work out…"

Attaining the impossible: Impossible.

"I know that sounds really corny and all, but I don't think we'd work out," Mai forced a smile before walking on toward their room.

It was over. Grimmjow didn't know what to say. He didn't even know how he felt. At least she took the rose. It would've just reminded him how he failed if she didn't accept the rose.

"Che…" Grimmjow closed his eyes briefly before continuing to walk. He got it over with. Now…he'll just have to get on with his life… Love was complicated and he did not need anything complicated in his life. All of this doesn't have to be complicated. All he has to do is avoid Mai for a while.

_I'm pretty sure she'll avoid me too. That'll just make it easier for me. _Grimmjow tucked his hands into his pockets as he walked toward his room. All he had to do was avoid the sky blue haired girl for a while and thing'll be fine. Grimmjow stopped when a thought occurred to him.

They shared a bedroom together.

_So much for uncomplicated…_


	2. Avoid

_Complicated_

Chapter 2: Avoid

AN: Thanks to Hana-chan, WammyBoysFTW, ice devil cat demon, Senbonzakura11, and Kumani Arentoi for reviewing! I'm not very good at romance, but I'll try!

~G~

Grimmjow, for the next five hours, occupied himself with anything he could find. He would do anything that would keep him away from the Sexta Quarters; anything that would keep him from running into Mai. When he saw her in the hall, he would turn around and go the opposite direction. If that was impossible, he would hide. It caused some strange looks from others, but he didn't really care what others thought. He had even strolled around for two hours after work just so he didn't have to go back to his room. Grimmjow did all he could, but eventually, he had to go and face her.

As Grimmjow trudged back to his room, he thought of other ways to avoid it, but he was feeling tired and wanted nothing more then to go to his room and relax.

'_I can't relax if she's in there.'_ He thought to himself as he arrived at the Sexta Quarters. _'But I can just not say anything. If I don't say anything, she won't say anything. That'll be just fine.'_

Grimmjow pushed open the double doors and, to his relief, saw no one in the hall. Everything and everyone was quiet in his place. His fraccion were probably all in their rooms. Mai's fraccion should be in theirs by now, and hopefully Mai was already asleep. If she was asleep, he could just prepare for bed without any awkwardness.

It was a simple, uncomplicated plan. Walk in; get ready for bed, sleep. Nothing complicated. Routine. Grimmjow smiled a small smile. _'Che, I'm doing the stupidest things to avoid Mai. If she's in there, she's in there. If she's not, she's not.'_

"Grimmjow?" Grimmjow couldn't help, but jump a bit at the voice from the end of the hall. When he looked, he saw Mai's fraccion. Hana Harribel; the blonde and red eyed hyper active kid who drove everyone crazy during the day. He was surprised she didn't jump him or something.

"What do you want?" he asked as he was about to enter his room. He didn't hear anything from inside, so that must mean she's either asleep, or not in there. To his relief, he opened the door to find no one there.

"I was wondering; why is Mai-chan not sleeping in your room tonight?" asked Hana as she walked up to him.

Grimmjow felt a small wave of relief come over him. Mai was going to sleep in her fraccion's room. She knew that it would be awkward if she didn't. _'What am I worrying about? She said no and there's nothing to be worried about. Why the hell am I so…emotional today?' _It wasn't like him to be like this. He was usually fine with rejection. He would just find someone else and forget all about the reject. Usually, he'd be with someone else by now. So why the hell was he still thinking about it?

"Tsk, my mind's fucked up right now…" Grimmjow was about to go into his room and get ready for be when Hana poked him.

"Grimmy," Hana liked to use that nickname to annoy him, but he's gotten so use to it that it no longer irritated the hell out of him. "Why is Mai-chan not sleeping in your room tonight? She wouldn't tell us." Hana yawned as she followed Grimmjow into his room.

"Why are you following me?" It was great that Mai wasn't gong to be sleeping in his room tonight, but he didn't need a substitute. Especially not Hana; she'd probably try and scare him half to death at midnight or something.

"Mai-chan asked me to get her something." Hana skipped over to Mai's dresser and pulled open a drawer. She started rummaging through it before closing it and opening another one. Without finding what she was looking for in that drawer, she closed it and opened yet another. "Oh where, oh where could it be?"

Grimmjow ignored the blonde's comments to herself as she searched. He was tired and just wanted to lay down; without Hana talking to herself. He COULD just cero her out of the room, but he wasn't that annoyed yet. He yawned as he pulled off his shirt and lay down. Grimmjow didn't want to bother with other stuff. Why relax later when you can relax now?

"Hana, what did Mai ask you to get her?" Grimmjow knew where she kept most of her things, so if he helped Hana, she would get out and he could sleep. Hana got up and smiled slyly at him. "Stop staring at me like that and tell me already. The sooner you find it, the sooner you can get out." He scowled until she spoke up.

"Can you help me find Mai-chan's underwear?" she giggled at the look on Grimmjow's face.

"Wh-what…?" _'She can't be serious. Mai won't even sleep in the same room as me and now I have to go through her underwear drawer?'_

"I'm just kidding, baka!" The blonde giggled as she skipped over to the nightstand. She picked up a book and headed to the door. "I bet you're disappointed! Don't be such a pervy-perv, Grimmy!" Hana laughed as she shut the door.

Grimmjow scowled again as he flopped onto his bed. "Stupid brat."

~MAI'S POV ~

Hana threw me my book as she skipped into the room, giggling. "Mai-chan, I have a question!" Hana jumped onto my bed as my other fraccion, Jerico Kiatcero, handed me a glass of water. He usually got a glass for everyone before we go to bed, in case we were thirsty in the middle of the night. "Kiatcero-kun! Sit here!" Hana pulled him down once he was done handing everyone a glass. Leola, my last fraccion, smiled as she walked over and sat down at the foot of the bed.

Due to space problems, all three of my fraccion have to share one room. No one needs to worry about the whole 'mixing genders in one room' problem, because Jerico is a complete gentleman. He's actually quite shy. If it's one of the three that you have to be worried about, it would be Leola. She's inappropriate in more ways than one. From the way she dresses to her comments. She can turn any situation, as simple as washing the dishes, into something sexual.

"What's your question, Hana?" I asked as I sipped at my water.

"Are you avoiding Grimmy because he wants to go through your underwear drawer?" she asked with an innocent face. I nearly spit out my water all over them. Leola smirked and Jerico blushed (He has an innocent mind. Whenever Leola starts going through one of her 'scene scenarios', he starts blushing at all the mental images she's giving him.).

"Wh-what?" I wiped the water that I managed to drool away. "Where would you get that idea?"

The blonde smiled as she pointed at my book. "When I went to get your book, I told him I was looking for your underwear. He looked like he wanted to help me look for it. But then I told him I was joking. HE CALLED ME A STUPID BRAT!" Hana then proceeded to go on about how Grimmjow was stupid and how he's mean to kids and how she wonders if I have a secret to survive sharing a room with him. "I mean seriously, do you have a super secret tunnel behind the couch or something?"

Leola twirled a lock of her orange hair around her finger. "You know, Mai-san, it IS Valentine's Day…are you avoiding him because you're afraid that he'll…" She held back a laugh as she glanced at Jerico and Hana, who were looking at her with innocent faces. "…_do something_?"

That set them off. (Why do my fraccion have to be so loud?) Hana started yelling, "EWWW! Leola-chan, that's disgusting!" while waving her arms around randomly, which she tends to do from time to time. Hana may love reading yaoi manga, but she has such an innocent mind.

Jerico, on the other hand, started blushing. "Leola-san, you shouldn't talk about Mai-sama that way!" It didn't help when Leola started making…sounds… "Leola, stop that!"

"But Kiatcero-kun~!" she said with a seductive voice. Leola only grinned when Jerico started blushing. She just died when he started to push her back (because she was trying to crawl on him).

I kicked Leola off my bed and shoved a screaming and laughing Hana to the floor. "Go to bed." They continued to giggle as they walked over to their beds and got under the blankets. Their beds were right next to each other while Jerico's was a yard away from them. I turned off the lights as they all got settled in. It was quiet in the darkness for a minute…Before Leola continued.

"Ohh~ Grimmjow~!" Leola imitated my voice in the darkness. She giggled before wiggling around under the blanket. "D-don't stop!" I heard Hana smack Leola's head, but that only caused her to laugh even harder. They screamed at each other as I laid there, silently staring at the ceiling and willing them to shut up.

"Ewww!" Hana laughed as she rolled around in her bed. "Leola-chan, you're so perverted!" They kept laughing, ignoring Jerico as he buried his face into his pillow and pulled his blanket over his head.

"Stoffs thet," he said in a muffled voice.

"D-don't stop!" Leola said (while still imitating my voice) as she continued to laugh. "Gr…Gr…Gr-Grimmjow!" she screamed (again, still in my voice) as she flopped over under her blanket. Leola started laughing her ass off. Hana joined in while Jerico continued to mumble about the mental images.

A blush creeped it's way across my face as Hana complemented on how Leola could sound just like me. I was thankful for the darkness because I was sure the blush was definitely noticeable.

"Mai-san, if you're so worried, use protection," suggested Leola as she sat up a bit.

I turned my back to them because the blush on my face was probably redder then a tomato. "Sh-shut up," I mumbled into my blanket. _'Now I have another thing to be worried about.'_ Grimmjow's probably plotting a way to get me back at this very moment. It'll probably be horrible and would be torture. He's stronger than me and he knows it. I hope I can fend him off or something when he starts coming for me.

All this thought about Grimmjow coming after me kind of scares me a bit. I couldn't help, but shiver slightly as I turn back around, now that the blush faded away.

"Mai-san, it's not too late. Grimmjow's probably still awake. You can go in there if you want. We don't mind." Leola's suddenly beside me with a quick sonido. "Actually, I'm sure you'll have 'fun'. Just don't be too loud, we all need rest!" she purred in my ear before sonido'ing back. My face heated up again as Leola continued to make her comments and sounds.

This is going to be a long night.

~GRIMMJOW'S POV~

The (artificial) sun had been up for a while when I woke up this morning. It was, obviously, the day after Valentine's Day. It's the day where plenty of girls are depressed and crying over one-night stands and stuff. I remember that if Mai had said yes, I would've gotten up earlier and try to make breakfast for us. I actually tried to find something easy and decent to make, but all that effort was wasted.

…Last night…I think I heard Mai screaming…it wasn't a scream of terror, but more like one of…pleasure…

Great, now she's sleeping with another guy. It was bad enough that she said no, but now she's shoving the fact that there's some guy better then me in my face! I scowled as I threw the blankets off and got ready for the day.

~G~

It's about noon now. Right after lunch, Aizen made us all suffocate on his reiatsu, which was his way of calling us to a meeting. When I arrived at the table, I saw one thing that was very wrong. Lilinette Gingerback was here. Every once in a while, Aizen calls a meeting, including the Decimal Espada and the occasional strong enough to be Espada fraccion.

After I sat down, I glanced around the room. Almost everyone was here; Wonderwiece was here for once. Lilinette, Wonderwiece, and Kiactero (one of the strong-enough-to-be-an-Espada fraccion) were all there. The only people missing were Mai and the new Decima, Roflmao Unter.

"Where's Mai?" asked Szayel Aporro from Zommari's right. He flashed me a smile. "Isn't your little fraccion with you?" He had problems with Mai being a Decimal Espada. To him, she seemed weak, I guess.

After about a minute of waiting, the last two arrived. Rofly was grinning as he walked in, pulling Mai along by the wrist. She looked annoyed by the blonde, as always, as he shoved her behind my chair. He jogged over to his seat between Barragan and Aaroniero just as Aizen entered the room.

When I glanced back at Mai, I noticed one thing. She still had the blue rose tucked into her sleeve. Right there, in plain sight, the blue rose. The one that I gave her, but why would she keep it? Probably to mock me, telling me that I couldn't get her, but I could get almost every other girl in Las Noches.

"Grimmjow…?" Mai whispered as she leaned forward slightly. Decimal Espada always stand behind the main Espada's chair. Lilinette stands behind Starrk, and Mai stands behind me. Wonderwiece stands behind Aaroniero, because no one else was willing to have him standing behind them, and Kiatcero stands behind Rofly.

I glanced back at her again. Aizen was giving us some information on some mission that he was that planning, which was easy to tune out. My attention was turned to Mai. "Are you okay…?" she asked quietly. I was surprised that she asked that. Before I could respond, Aizen was speaking to me.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, are you speaking during my meeting?" he asked as his reiatsu made my breathing a bit harder to manage. I shook my head.

"No, Aizen-sama." It took a lot of my self control to not scowl and flip that bastard off.

Aizen smiled, "Good. If you want to talk during my meeting…you and Mai can have a talk with me afterwards." He continued smiling, which scared me shitless. After a moment of silence, he continued on about the search for more Vasto Lorde. Aizen talked about how it was dangerous and that only the strongest Espada should be sent. It was obvious that whoever he sent that was weaker than my rank;he was trying to kill or test them somehow.

A few hours later, Aizen was finishing up about the details and who he was sending on this mission. "Now, you are dismissed, my dear Espada."

We all got up from our chairs and headed toward the stairs that led up to the double doors. Mai was behind me, probably following me back to my room. We were right about to leave when Aizen spoke up.

"Mai Cifer, you stay back here." Aizen's reiatsu was signaling that I couldn't stay behind with her. It felt kind of awkward to be around Mai, but I wanted to find out what she wanted to tell me. "You too, Ulquiorra."

Whatever the reason that Aizen called them to stay behind, I had a feeling it wasn't good. It was strange that I was trying to avoid Mai, but now I'm worrying about her for some reason…

~M~

It was near midnight when Aizen-sama finally let Ulquiorra-sama and I from our private meeting. We were really tired, from the stress that the meeting brought. Ulquiorra-sama stifled a yawn as he half groggily walked back to his quarters. I didn't even bother to hide my yawn as I sonido'ed back. I was too tired to walk back. Before I actually go to sleep though, I have to tell Grimmjow.

Inside Grimmjow's room, everything was dark, except for the dim light streaming in from the hallway. He was sleeping on his back, sprawled out in the middle of his bed, snoring softly. I felt my face heat up slightly. Not because I was in his room while he was sleeping, of course not, I'm supposed to share a room with him. Usually I'm the one that's sleeping when he comes in.

No, the thing that made me blush was he was wearing nothing, but his boxers. I know that everyone knows that he has a muscular chest, but with his shirt completely off… I felt embarrassed, but I couldn't help but feel…turned on… (I blame Leola.)

'_Mai Cifer, what are you thinking? Hotness isn't the only thing in a person!' _I think to myself as I will the blush off my face. I crept up to Grimmjow and shook his shoulder lightly. He didn't respond, so I crawled onto the bed quietly and kneeled beside him.

"Grimmjow…?" He looked peaceful in his sleep… No scowl, no psychotic grins that scare the hell out of everyone… "Grimmjow." _'Snap out of it. I need to tell him.'_

I was about to try and wake him again when he rolled over. His arm pushed me down before wrapping itself around my stomach and pulling me close to him. "Grimmjow!" He had an iron grip even in his freakin' sleep! "Grimmjow, let me go, and I won't cero you." He didn't wake up; he only pulled me closer to him. Sighing, I wrestled myself out of his grasp before he could get any hornier in his sleep.

"Grimmjow, wake up." Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me.

"Mai, what are you doing?" he sat up as he rubbed his eye. I forced a smile at him.

"Grimmjow…" I took my zanpaktou from it's place leaned on the wall and hooked it to my sash. "That mission that Aizen-sama was describing…I have to go."

He sat up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What? No, you'd get killed out there," he got up and started fumbling around for his jacket and hakama. "I'm going to talk to Aizen. He's sending you to get killed and die in your own blood in the middle of the desert." Grimmjow was in the middle of pulling on his hakama when I stopped him.

"I'll be fine. Ulquiorra-sama's coming along with me." I forced another smile. "Grimmjow-" He restarted to pull on his uniform. I stopped him once again by pushing him back, which took some effort on my part because he was bigger than me.

"Mai-" I stopped him again, placing my hand over his mouth.

_"…I just came to say good bye."_


	3. Perspective

_Complicated_

Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to Senbonzakura11, xbloody-mangax, ice devil cat demon, Hana-chan, Iamnotanobsessedfangirl, and Kumani Arentoi for reviewing! As to WammyBoysFTW…a special thanks for making your review the freaking most LONGEST review I've ever received! WOO! I'm honored! XD Now please enjoy chapter three~! It's a long one! (THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID…Sorry, HAD to say it…lol)

~G~

Grimmjow didn't say anything. He couldn't really because Mai's hand was over his mouth. All he did was stare into her eyes, obviously seeing that she was a bit afraid of going on this mission. _'What is Aizen thinking, sending her out?' _It wasn't that he doubted her abilities, but he was just worried for her. _'Even if she DID sleep with another guy.'_ thought Grimmjow. He couldn't help but frown a bit.

Mai removed her hand from his face. "Grimmjow…? Are you okay?" she asked as Grimmjow frowned. When he didn't answer, she waved her hand in front of his face. "Grimmjow?" He didn't respond. _'Great, he's ignoring me.'_

In Grimmjow's mind, he was thinking about the pros and cons of this mission Mai was going on. _'Good thing number one; I don't have to worry about avoiding her. She'll be away and I can have a few days of peace to myself.' _His face lit up with a small smile. That was good; with Mai away, he can roam around and actually throw a wild crazy party like Nnoitra does. He always wanted to beat the Quinta at party-throwing, but Mai was always in the way. She was always in a bad mood when he came to tell her about his idea, so he usually quickly dismissed it.

"Grimmjow," a light slap to the face brought him back to reality. "I have to go soon." Mai smiled a sad smile. She looked liked she wanted to say something. When she didn't, Grimmjow went back to his pros and cons list.

_'Bad thing number one; this mission is dangerous. Mai might get killed.'_ Grimmjow shook his head; he shouldn't think like that. Mai wasn't that much weaker then him. She should be capable of taking care of herself. _'Plus, she'll have Ulquiorra with her. If the emo bastard is useful to me in any way; it should be that he can protect Mai…but he's been known to not care about his comrades…Damn it…'_

A light pressure being eased off his bed brought his attention back to reality again. Mai had gotten up and was heading toward the door. She was probably annoyed that he was ignoring her. Grimmjow thought he should try and stop her, but it would probably be best if they started over in the morning and said proper good-byes then.

~G~

She was gone.

The next morning, Grimmjow had woken up early to go and say a proper good-bye to Mai. He was planning to make sure that she knew he wasn't mad at her, but when he opened the door to her fraccion's room, they told her she was gone. Grimmjow knew before they even said anything. Hana was still in bed, even though she always woke up before everyone else. Kiatcero was sitting on the bed that was in the middle of the room, toying with the red ribbon that Mai always wore, but left behind this time. Leola was trying to keep herself together, wiping away a nonexistent tear every few minutes. It was clear that she was being a bit overemotional, but she, along with Hana and Kiatcero, all missed having their Espada around to lead them.

"Around three in the morning…Ulqui-san came in and woke us up. He said that it was time to go and took Mai-chan with him…" said Hana quietly. She may be upset, but she never ceases to call everyone by her nicknames. "Grimmy…Mai-chan's gonna be okay…right?"

Grimmjow just nodded; he was trying to be confident about Mai's abilities, but he couldn't help worrying about it.

"…Grimmjow-san…" It was surprising that Kiatcero would talk to him. He usually seemed afraid of the Sexta. "Before Mai-sama left…she told me to tell something."

"What? What did she say?" Grimmjow was probably scaring Mai's poor fraccion. Even though Kiatcero was taller then Grimmjow, he was still scared of the Sexta at times. This was one of them.

"W-well…she looked like she wanted to say something else…but all she said was "Don't let him have the party without me." Kiatcero went back to toying with the ribbon.

Mai's fraccion looked miserable. She went on missions before, but they knew that this one was far more dangerous. It must be more dangerous then Grimmjow thought if the three were this upset. _'I'm no good at making people feel better…but…'_

"Mai's going to be fine." The three fraccion looked up. "She can fight for herself. Mai wouldn't go down without a fight. And even if they drug her and knock her out, she'll have that Ulquiorra there!"

"You mean she's going to get drugged and knocked out?" screeched Leola as she bolted up. Grimmjow shook his head.

"No! I didn't mean tha-!"

"What if Ulquiorra gets drugged and knocked out?" yelled Leola as she stomped over to Grimmjow. "Mai-san will definitely get killed if Ulquiorra gets killed!" She shoved Grimmjow as she continued. "Why didn't you stop Mai-san from going on this mission? Did something happen between you two? Did it really make you hate her that much? Do you REALLY want her to die?" cried Leola as she burst into tears. Hana and Kiatcero watched silently, giving Grimmjow no help what-so-ever. "If you really loved her, you would've stopped her from going to her death!"

"I never said I lo-!" Hana stopped him in mid-sentence. She was so quiet that they barely even heard her.

"Stop it…" She got up and walked over to the door. "Mai-chan will be fine…if…if you really think she's going to die…" Hana didn't finish her sentence. She just stood there holding the door open. "Mai-chan will be fine…" she said again, looking down at the floor.

Leola wiped at her eyes. "Hana's right… Mai-san's going to be okay. I mean seriously, she's the Sexta point Quinta Espada! If we all believe in her, she'll make it home. After that, we can have that party and celebrate!" said Leola, trying to keep everyone happy, especially herself. "I believe Mai-san's going to come home. She'll be alive and well too. Better then well; she'll barely have a scratch on her!" Leola was standing tall now. She was trying to convince everyone, but herself also.

~G~

It was now lunch time and Grimmjow was having lunch with his fraccion today. Usually, he would have lunch with Mai, since they both had lunch at the same time and usually ate with all their fraccion. Today, though, he was having lunch with his fraccion; and his fraccion only.

"Grimmjow, it's not like you to be so emotional," said Yylfordt as he swallowed the last his sandwich. D-Roy nodded as he poked his leftovers with a fork.

"Yeah, I mean seriously, if you're so worried, start thinkin' bad things 'bout 'er and you'll feel less worried!" said D-Roy as he stole one of Shawlong's fries. "That's what I would do." He seemed thoughtful for a bit. "Hmm…I hate how she won't let you have that party. You don't gotta listen to her! You're a higher rank!"

A shadow appeared over them. When Grimmjow turned around, he saw none other then Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinta Espada himself.

"So, Grimmjow, you're worried about your bitch? How _kind_ of you," he sneered as he sat down beside the Sexta. "You shouldn't be worrying. She's easily replaceable if you're worried about your 'needs'," said Nnoitra with his usual grin. Grimmjow's fraccion laughed as they all got up to throw their trash away. "But big head's right; just think 'bout all the things ya hate about her and you won't miss her at all!"

Grimmjow shrugged, "I guess…"

"Well, I can't stay for long. Just think about what I said," said the Quinta as he got up. "See ya later, Grim."

_'I guess they're right…'_ thought Grimmjow as he got up. _'Well…Yylfordt and D-Roy…Nnoitra was just Nnoitra.'_

After lunch, there was free time. Usually, the Espada and fraccion would just spend their times relaxing and stuff like that. Since Ulquiorra wasn't here, Grimmjow had no one to bother. Mai wasn't here either, so he didn't have anyone to hang out with. He could hang out with Nnoitra or his fraccion…but they weren't helping him…at all.

"Grimmjow?" He turned around to see Leola standing there with a baggie. She was munching on some mini chocolate cookies. With a slightly relieved, but still slightly distressed look, Leola went up to Grimmjow. "Are you on your break?"

He nodded as the orange haired fraccion continued to eat her mini cookies. "Where's Kiatcero and Hana?"

Leola swallowed another cookie. "Hana's eating lunch in our room. Kiatcero-kun's training." She wiped the crumbs away from her face with her hand. "What are you doing?"

Grimmjow shrugged as he walked back to his room. Leola was still following him, but he didn't feel annoyed today, so he let her. Past the doorway, past some doors, through a hall or two, then they got to the Sexta Quarters. Leola followed Grimmjow right into his room. She continued eating the mini cookies as she sat herself on the couch.

"So…aren't you going to eat with Hana?" questioned Grimmjow a bit awkwardly. He wasn't used to having non-Espada in his room. The only non-Espada person was Yylfordt, but that was only he needed the blonde to help him fix the TV that Nnoitra always constantly broke.

Mai's fraccion shook her head. "No, Hana wants to be left alone. Kiatcero uses training as his escape from the world, so I have no right to bother them." Leola stuffed another cookie in her mouth before putting the bag away.

Grimmjow still had half an hour left before he had to go back to work. With nothing to do, no one to talk to, he just decided to take a nap…if Leola weren't sitting there watching him… So Grimmjow settled for going out on the balcony. It was windy out and Aizen's artificial sky had begun to let down a light artificial rain.

There was silence. No sounds except for the occasional breeze or the rain lightly hitting the railing. Everything seemed peaceful. Grimmjow just stood, staring out over the sand. He didn't care that his hair was getting wet; a lot of people said they liked it when his hair was down anyways.

~G~

It was two days later and Grimmjow found himself out on the balcony again. It was also rainy, just like two days before. Leola had been following him around for a while. She was usually with him before breakfast, after lunch, a few hours in the afternoon, and a bit before she went to sleep.

"…Grimmjow?" he looked over to see Leola walking out to the balcony with him. She didn't say anything as she looked up at the clouds. After another moment of silence, she climbed up on the railing and balanced on it. "I love rainy weather…" she said quietly as she glanced down at the railing that she was using as a seat.

Grimmjow looked over at her as she stared out at the sand.

"Mai-san seems to like windy and rainy weather too… Did you know that?" Leola asked quietly as she glanced over at Grimmjow. She smiled when he turned to her direction. "I wonder why?"

Grimmjow looked back over the railing. With all this rain, it was kind of depressing in his opinion. _'How could Mai possibly like this kind of weather?'_ It was amazing at the bonds some fraccion have with their Espada. He wondered if Leola and the other two were that close to Mai to be affected by her leaving like this. "Do you and Mai talk a lot?" He asked as Leola looked over at him. "I mean, I don't really give a damn about my fraccion."

She laughed a bit before looking out at the sand again. "Yeah, Mai-san and I talk sometimes…" Leola looked down before continuing. "Well, most of the time, we only talk if she gives me orders… Mai-san talks to Kiatcero a lot more, but she talks to us all. She usually only talks to him to give him advice or to tell him that he doesn't need to worry so much."

"Oh…" Something clicked in Grimmjow's head. He frowned as he pieced it together. _'That night that Mai was screaming…and Leola says that she likes to talk to Kiatcero a lot… That bastard!'_ "I'm going to kill him," growled Grimmjow as he headed back in from the rain.

"Grimmjow? Kill who?" Leola hopped off the railing and followed him, ignoring the water that was dripping from their clothes and hair. "Kill who? Grimmjow!" He ignored her as he continued trudging through the halls. There was only five minutes left in break, so he had to make it fast. "If you're going to kill Kiatcero-kun-!"

"Exactly," Grimmjow kept walking. In no time, he reached the training hall and found the purple haired fraccion wielding his sword. He was about to hit one of the practice dummies when Grimmjow spoke up. "Kiatcero!"

"Grimmjow-san?" He turned around and sonido'ed over to him. Leola poked him in the shoulder.

"Grimmjow, kill who? Why? Why Kiatcero? He hasn't done anything. He's always with one of us." Leola continued talking. "Kiatcero-kun never did anything to you. You shouldn't hurt him. He's never done anything wrong."

Jerico looked a bit scared at the fact that the Sexta Espada was about to try and kill him. "Wh-what…?"

"You were in it too!" Grimmjow yelled as he turned to Leola. _'That bastard Kiatcero isn't as innocent as he looks! He slept with Mai and that's why she was screaming! I can't believe he got Leola in on it! A threesome? I would usually congratulate him, but not when Mai's involved!' _"You slept with Mai! Didn't you? Admit it, Kiatcero! If you do, I might make your death less painful!"

Instantly, Jerico started blushing. Leola was quiet for a second before laughing so hard that she fell to the ground. Grimmjow scowled at the two; he didn't get what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" he demanded as he glared at them. Kiatcero held up his hands defensively.

"I-I would never sleep with Mai-sama!" he cried as Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. Once he saw the questioning look on the Sexta's face, he knew he worded it wrong. "No! I mean, it's not because she's unattractive, but-!"

Grimmjow continued glaring at the fraccion. The Sexta took a step closer to the fraccion, who would probably be hyperventilating if he wasn't about to be killed.

"No! She IS pretty, but I-!" Kiatcero quickly jumped out of the way as Grimmjow bala'ed the spot he was just standing in. "No! Grimmjow-san, listen!"

Leola had continued laughing, not helping Jerico in any way. She sounded like she was trying to say something, but it only came out: "You…heard…BWAHAHAHA!"

"GRIMMJOW-SAN!" Kiatcero whipped out his zanpaktou and blocked Grimmjow's fist that was aiming at his face. "Listen to me! I was trying to say that she isn't ugly and I would never try to take her away from you!"

Grimmjow stopped and landed on his feet. Kiatcero also landed, but made sure he was way on the other side of the room. He was by the door, in case he had to run. He may be strong enough to be an Espada, but he wasn't about to challenge the Sexta for a position. Especially since he was quite worn out from training and Grimmjow was ready to kill at moment's notice. _'He's trying to catch me off guard…' _thought Kiatcero as he carefully watched Grimmjow's every movement.

"Grimmjow-san…?" The Sexta didn't respond for a moment. Leola had ceased her laughing, thankfully, and was now calming down.

"Grimmjow, why are you being so defensive about Mai-san anyways?" Leola wiped a tear away as she held back another laugh. "Oh! I think I know why! You heard some screaming and moaning a few nights back; didn't you?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah…Mai was sleeping with someone…wasn't she?" Leola burst out laughing all over again, leaving Kiatcero to explain everything.

The fraccion cautiously sonido'ed over, still keeping quite a distance between them. "Grimmjow-san, you mistook the…sounds…" He glanced over at Leola as he continued explaining. "Leola-san was imitating Mai-sama's voice and…you heard…" Kiatcero glanced down at his feet as his face turned pink.

"It was YOU?"

All Leola did in reply was laugh.

~L~

While Grimmjow was calming down, Leola and Jerico stood by. They were planning to go and get another lunch together (since while Leola's depressed, she eats), but before they could leave, Jerico started blushing a lot.

"L-Leola?" He turned away, trying to hide his oh-so-obvious blush. She turned to him, still trying to dry her damp hair.

"What?"

"Y-your shirt…" he stammered as he tried to stop blushing with no success.

"What about my shirt?" Leola looked down and didn't see anything wrong…to her…

"I-it's see through!" cried Jerico as he threw Leola her jacket. She was supposed to have a jacket with her since her dress was so revealing, but of course, Leola was Leola.

"Oops…I forgot. I was sitting in the rain for a while, so haha…sorry, Kiatcero-kun!" Leola gave a light laugh before leaving the room. "But c'mon Kiatcero, you're so innocent! Live a lil'!" she chirped as she bounced on her toes.

That caused a few disturbing images.

~G~

Since Grimmjow had tried to kill Jerico, they agreed it was only fair if he helped the fraccion train. While they trained, they talked. Mostly it was Grimmjow that was doing the talking, but Kiatcero listened and answered any questions he had.

"Oi, Kiatcero…" Grimmjow deflected the fraccion's cero. "Don't you miss Mai? The other two seems to."

Jerico sent a bala at Grimmjow's direction, but the Sexta sonido'ed away before it hit him. "Yes…but don't you? Mai-sama talks about you a lot." He flipped out of the way as Grimmjow sent his own cero.

It was kind of surprising that Mai talked about him. Sure, it would be obvious that he turns up in their conversations from time to time, but it was surprising that she talked about him a lot. _'I bet he's just saying it to make me feel better. Che; bastard.'_

"Really? What does she say about me?" asked Grimmjow almost casually as he made a move towards Kiatcero's head. The fraccion sonido'ed away before appearing behind Grimmjow again, giving him a kick to the back.

"Mai-sama usually complains about all your bad habits." Kiatcero barely finished his sentence before Grimmjow punched him to the ground. "Ow! That actually hurt…"

"Suck it up," was all Grimmjow told him. "So what are my so called bad habits?" asked Grimmjow as he settled down on a pillar. He watched as Mai's fraccion got up and brushed himself off. He care checked to see if anything was broken before glancing up at the Sexta.

"Being ignorant," said Jerico as he appeared behind Grimmjow, aiming his zanpaktou at the Espada's neck. Once Grimmjow turned around, he found a punch aimed at his face. He jumped down from the pillar before he could get any bruises from a mere fraccion. "She also says you snore too loud when you have…erotic dreams…" The fraccion blushed as he deflected a light cero.

"WHAT?" Grimmjow barely paid attention as he made a swipe at the fraccion's arm. "How the hell does she know if I have a wet dream?" Now that's just an invasion of privacy. It was one thing to have a girl as your roommate, but another thing if she can tell when you have colorful dreams.

"W-well…" Kiatcero placed himself up on the highest pillar. "Mai-sama says that she always know because you always wake up in the middle of the night after your…dream. She mentioned that you usually take a shower, or wake her up."

"Seriously? She knows the reason why I wake her up?" Grimmjow was surprised. He usually woke Mai up after one of his colorful dreams for one reason. He knew if he stared at her sleeping figure for too long, he'll get the urge to do something. He always woke her up and just told her that he didn't mean to.

"Mai-sama says that you have odd ways of waking her up though…"

"Yeah, well…"

_FLASHBACK_

Grimmjow opened his eyes and let out a sigh. He had just woken up after one of his wonderfully wet dreams. What woke him was the sound of water. He saw that Mai just washed her hand and was currently getting back into bed. Actually, she got the couch that night, so she got back into the couch…

Grimmjow felt 'urges' rising within him. He knew it wasn't the best idea, but hey, he just woke up from his 'dream'. If Mai went to sleep now, he'd probably regret everything in the morning.

She seemed to be just about to fall asleep when Grimmjow decided how to keep his 'urges' down. If he didn't, well, like he said, he'd regret it.

"MAI!" he suddenly yelled, scaring the living daylights out of her. She bolted up and stared wearingly at him. By the looks of things, it looked like she was thinking someone broke in.

"Grimmjow?" she got off the couch to go turn on the lights. "Are you okay?" Next, she walked over to him and crouched down groggily beside him. "Seriously, your face is all red."

He nodded, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He didn't say anything, just hoping that his outburst would get Mai to stay awake for long enough for him calm down. She didn't move from her spot beside him; that didn't help him at all. From his point of view, Grimmjow could see down her shirt. Sure, she wasn't as 'blessed' as Harribel, but eh, girls are girls. He wasn't too picky.

Mai didn't seem to believe him. "Are you sure?" she asked with a worried look. He could just feel his face heat up even more. _'No…I can't tell her that I had a wet dream! Especially not that it was about her…' _

"Then why did you wake me up?" She turned off the lights and started to go back to the couch.

"Wait, Mai!" She turned back around, looking a bit annoyed.

"What?" Grimmjow tried to think of an excuse. _'Crap, crap, crap, crap…What am I supposed to say? Oh, crap, crap, crap…'_

"Um…I..." he tried to think of something to say. "…had a nightmare." Mai just stood there, staring dumbfounded at him. "Will you stay awake for a while?"

Mai sighed before glancing over at Grimmjow again. He was seriously hoping she would stay awake. He needed to fall asleep before she did…or else. "Fine, you big baby." She groggily got up once again and walked over to the other side of the bed. Mai crawled in and under the blankets. She turned over to face Grimmjow. "If you're that scared, I'll sleep with you, tsk, idiot." She turned around and let out another sigh. "Night…"

_'What? I wanted her to stay awake! Not sleep in the same bed as me! No!'_ Grimmjow stared at Mai's back, willing her to go back to the couch. _'I said stay awake, not sleep with me!'_ She didn't move. It also didn't help that she didn't feel too awkward about it. _'I can't sleep!'_

_END FLASHBACK_

"The next morning, it was freakin' awkward," finished Grimmjow. Kiatcero was blushing like crazy and started babbling about how he didn't need to know that.

"You looked down Mai-sama's shirt? That's disrespectful! I didn't need to know that and I really didn't want to know and I just, oh no, I'll never be able to get that image out of my head!" cried Jerico as he jumped off the pillar. He excused himself before jogging out of the training area.

"Tsk, he's secretly a pervert. I swear." Grimmjow grinned before sonido'ing back to his room.

~G~

One week later, Grimmjow found himself sitting in his room on a rainy and miserably night. He was sitting there playing with the red ribbon that Kiatcero had. The fraccion had given it to him. When Grimmjow asked why he gave it to him, Jerico gave a smile. "Because I think you will need it more then we do."

_'Tsk, what does he mean by that?'_ thought Grimmjow as he leaned back. It just felt so empty without the Sexta point Quinta around. He could always sense her reiatsu somewhere nearby, but there was barely any trace of it right now. That mission was far. It was deep into Hueco Mundo where even Aizen doesn't know what's there. All he knew was that there was strong Vasto Lorde there. _'But why is he sending Mai? He knows she's probably not strong enough to defeat a Vasto Lorde. Why didn't he send Harribel?'_ Grimmjow continued toying with the ribbon. _'Red…red…red…'_ The red of the ribbon wasn't really calming his nerves at all.

"Red…just reminds me of blood," mumbled Grimmjow to himself as he started arranging the ribbon to form shapes and letters. _'This is just freaking confusing,' _thought Grimmjow as he glanced at the picture Mai had put on the nightstand. One showed her three fraccion sitting with her. There was only one chair, and Kiatcero was sitting on it. Leola had decided to sit on his lap, causing him to blush and Hana had an arm around the two of them from behind, getting between the two with a wide grin. Mai has her head resting on her hand, propping her elbow on the chair and leaning in with everyone else.

Grimmjow remembered that he had called Kiatcero a lucky bastard that was surrounded by babes 24/7. Of course, that caused him to blush even more.

_'My fraccion tell me to think bad thought about Mai. Sure, that helps me get over it a little bit…but Mai's fraccion tell me to think good thoughts and remember her.'_ Grimmjow scowled mentally and shook his head. _'I'll ignore all of them. Mai's gonna come home and life will get back to normal.'_

He messed with the ribbon a bit more and glanced up at the other picture Mai had on the nightstand. Grimmjow couldn't help but get distracted as he stared at the picture, still messing with the ribbon as he did so.

The picture was taken on Grimmjow's birthday. _'I remember that…it was just last year…' _Grimmjow had just woken up when he found Mai sitting on his bed with a smile on her face. What surprised him was that she wasn't in her uniform, even though it was already past noon. She was wearing a black tank top and white shorts; her sleepwear. Grimmjow remembered that he was only in his boxers, and that was certainly a fact Mai ignored as she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She planted a kiss on his cheek as Leola snapped a picture.

When asked why she did it, Mai frowned with a blush. "To give you a happy memory of me," she would reply. When Grimmjow asked Leola, she said that she dared Mai to do it and she couldn't say because she was dared.

The sound of a door opening brought Grimmjow's attention back to his reality. Hana was coming into the room, hugging her pillow as she quietly shut the door behind her. "Grimmy…" Hana silently got onto the couch and tucked herself in. "Can I sleep in here tonight…?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "I don't care." He didn't really care about anything right now. Hana was probably missing Mai the most out of all of them. She was the youngest, but also was Mai's comrades when she was living in the wide desert of Hueco Mundo. She seemed happy most of the time, but according to everyone, she hadn't been very lively lately.

The room was silent, except for the sound of rain hitting the balcony railing. Grimmjow glanced at the ribbon he was toying around with. Unconsciously, he had spelled out MAI with it. _'That's just creepy.'_

"Grimmy…do you think Mai-chan will be alright?" asked Hana as she turned over on the couch.

Grimmjow nodded, "Weren't you the one always saying she'll come back home and be okay?" asked Grimmjow as he pulled the ribbon out of it's spelling. "She'll be fi-"

Leola suddenly slammed the door open with Kiatcero right behind her. She had a panicked look on her face. Kiatcero seemed worried and they both were in an obvious hurry. "Grimmjow!"

"What?" Grimmjow and Hana both sat up, ready for almost any emergency situation.

"It's Mai-san…" Leola said with panic.

"What about her?" asked Grimmjow, feeling dread, but hope at the same time. No one said anything for a while. Leola had tears streaming down her face and Kiatcero stood there silently.

"She's-!"

"Is Mai okay?" Grimmjow got out of bed with Hana following him. "Tell me! Is Mai alright?" He shook Leola's shoulders, but not a word came from her. He couldn't tell if her tears were from happiness or from sadness. "Leola…is Mai okay?"

The fraccion started crying all over again. Kiatcero put his hand on Leola's shoulder and Hana looked scared and worried. Leola sobbed as she buried her face into Jerico's jacket.

"Kiatcero…is Mai okay?" Grimmjow looked up at him. Jerico looked at him with sad eyes.

_He shook his head, "No."_


	4. Everything

_Complicated_

Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to those of you who are reading! And a special thanks to Senbonzakura11, WammyBoysFTW, ice devil cat demon, Ichiisama, Kumani Arentoi, GrassBlade-chan, PaintedinAllColors, and Vampwolf22 for reviewing! I really appreciate it minna-san!

_**Quick AN: **__Reply to __ice devil cat demon: __You'll be dead until I update…? OH NO I KILLED SOMEONE D: I hope this chapter will bring you back! Cuz killing someone is a big no-no. XD_

**Serious AN: **I'm sorry for not updating for a while. Since summer is in barely a week, I'll have SO much more free time and I'll write more. It's hard to remember a story if it isn't updated in a long time, so I'll try hard everyone!

**Warning: **This chapter may suck; it's more of something I wrote for my own pleasure, but hope you like it. Oh…and…uh…implied-ish lemon…or…almost-rape…Reader's discretion is advised…*cough*

~M~

A scream pierced the silent night as blood flew into the air, staining the white sand. My eyes widened as I looked down to see a heavy blade sticking out of my chest. I could barely turn around to look at my attacker before they twisted the blade and pulled it out, causing horrible pain. I fell to the ground as a cero just barely missed my head. I could barely breathe…I can't see…I…

"Mai," I cringed as Ulquiorra not so gently picked me up and sonido'ed to the cave we were hiding out in. He had barely set me down when another one of the Vasto Lorde appeared at the entrance of the cave and shot an arrow, missing Ulquiorra, but hitting my leg. It snapped a bone, the sound echoing in the cave as I winced. I wasn't going to give them the pleasure of hearing me scream in pain.

The Vasto Lorde pulled me up roughly by my arm, causing me to wince since he was crushing my hollow remains. "If you leave now, we won't kill you."

I barely had time to think before his hands wrapped around my throat, immediately suffocating me. "D-damn, you." I gathered up the little strength I had and kicked him where it hurts with my good leg. Even though you could barely call it good, my ankle was sprained and there were various bruises and blood stains everywhere.

I cried out as I hit the ground. Ulquiorra immediately attacked him, but not before another one appeared and kicked me onto my stomach. She peered down at me and smirked.

"Aww, is the wittle birdy hurt? That's too bad…why don't I put you out of your misery?" She stepped onto my back and pulled out a knife. "But I wanna have some fun first. Hmm~ maybe I'll let you live…but remember~" She kneed me as hard as she could, causing me to scream as another bone somewhere in my body snapped. She laughed as she kneeled down beside me and broke off the armor that was covering my back. She pouted when I rolled over, cero-ing her in the process.

"Like…hell…" I said through my shallow breathing as I tried to push myself up. Before I could, though, an arrow went through my arm, breaking yet another bone.

"Like hell yourself," she said as she got up, barely scratched. "If you insist on being so stubborn…" She pulled me up and slammed me against the wall. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." She brought out the knife again and slammed me against the floor. Getting over me, she bent down and stared me straight in the eyes, distracting me as she grabbed my wrist and held them firmly down. Taking the knife in her other hand, she slowly wrote something, I assume, onto my stomach. I screamed as she dug it in deeper, blood oozing out and staining the cold rock.

"Char~lotte~ was…here~!" she giggled as she swirled the blade here and there in a painfully loopy handwriting. Her name was really familiar…so was her voice…but I could barely think, so I didn't bother to remember who it was.

I coughed up a bit of blood and turned my head so I wouldn't drown in it. My vision was getting blurry, and I could hear Ulquiorra fighting outside the cave_. 'This is my end.' _There was no one to save me. I was going to die. I shut my eyes as I waited for the pain to stop. Consciousness was slowly fading away; I was just about to shut down when Charlotte spoke up.

"Oh? What's this?" I was in so much pain that I didn't even realize she had flipped me over onto my stomach. She had ripped away more of my armor, probably to write some more. "A blue rose? Oh…Valentine's Day was a while back…wasn't it?" She sighed as she got off of me. "Well, I guess since you have a loved one, I shouldn't make him suffer…I'm sure it would kill him if I killed you…"

I froze. _'Shit, I thought I left that at home! But at least it stopped my torture…' _ I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed quietly. _'…If it wasn't for Grimmjow…I would be dead right now…'_ Not being able to move, I laid there, just staring at Charlotte as she smiled. "What a shame…such a beautiful rose…too bad I'll be using it to torture you." I opened my eyes and looked up at her.

"Wh-what?" I coughed as she walked back towards me. She picked up the knife once again. Charlotte said nothing, but her devilish grin was creepy enough. She held my wrist down before rolling me over, it wasn't like I could fight back that much anyways, and started swirling the knife here and there, bringing on more pain.

I screamed as she would dig it in, and sometimes even hitting a bone, bringing on another world of pain. Charlotte would take a painful break every once in a while and pull my head up by my hair. She would laugh at me every time I glared at her. No matter how painful it was, I was never, _never_ going to beg her to stop. I had too much pride to cry and beg.

She laughed again as she shoved my head against the ground before picking up the knife again to continue doing whatever painful thing on my back. I bit my lip to hold back a scream, but a whimper would escape every now and then. Tears were running down my cheeks, even though I was trying to keep them in.

I hated being tortured. Not because of the pain, even though that's obviously one reason, but because of the humiliation. I hated feeling weak and pathetic. I hated being useless. _'If there's any god out there…please end my pain…'_ I thought to myself as I shut my eyes, trying to block out the pain.

After what seemed like eternity, she set the knife down and pulled me into a half sitting position. Charlotte's smile was just mocking me. I was barely conscious as she picked up the rose, which had thorns, and tightly wrapped it around my neck. The thorns were digging into my neck as she laid me down. She stared down at me with a devilish smile before barely whispering…

"_Good night, Mai-imouto-chan."_

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

~M~

When I finally came to, I had to barely open my eyes to notice something was off. Ignoring the pain and dizziness, I turned my head to see that I was slung over someone's shoulder. Another thing I noticed was that most of my armor was gone. It was so destroyed that only my undershirt was still clinging to me. Even that was barely there though. Someone had draped another shirt on over me.

"Ugh…" I moaned softly when the person nearly tripped over a rock. "Watch it," I said, even though it hurt my chest a ton.

"You're awake," said the person.

'_Nnoitra…'_ I shut my eyes. Of all the people that had to be here, it just HAD to be _him_.

"Bout time, too," he laughed to himself as he picked up the pace.

I glared at his back. "What's so funny?"

"The moment Grim found out that his bitch ain't okay, he breaks down cryin'!" laughed Nnoitra as he shoved open one of the doors in Las Noches. "Aizen sent me to get ya since he thought you'd be dead by now. Surprise, surprise, ya ain't." He laughed again. "Ya better be grateful. I've been walkin' for a while. Sonido don't really help out there."

Aizen was trying to get me killed. This whole time, he was trying to kill me and I bet he sent Ulquiorra to come with me to make sure it happened. He probably told Ulquiorra to not come back until I was dead. _'Some father he is…'_ I shut my eyes and tried to stop thinking, but instead, Grimmjow suddenly filled my mind.

'_Wait…Nnoitra said he cried…right, and I got out of this mess in the best condition.' _I sighed as I shook my head to myself, but stopped when more dizziness was brought on.

~G~

Over the next half hour, the new Decima Espada, Rofly, explained everything to me. I don't know why he was the one explaining it, but I didn't really bother to ask. He said that Ulquiorra was supposed to send some kind of reiatsu flare to update Aizen every now and then. He said that Aizen had sent Nnoitra to get her an hour after Ulquiorra sent a reiatsu flare.

"…One question…" The blonde looked up at me. "…How do you know this?"

"Oh…err…" He grinned again while scratching the back of his head. "I happened ta be walkin' by when Aizen-san got the message…"

~M~

"Ngh…" The nurse gently wiped a tear away after Nnoitra had not so gently put (tossed) me onto the bed in the Sexta's room in the hospital wing.

"Don't cry, you're going to be fine," she said with a gentle smile. "Now, I'm going to clean you up a bit. Some of it might sting a bit, but after a moment, you'll feel better, okay?"

I felt really drowsy, so I just nodded slightly. _'I've been stabbed and shot at about 30 times during this mission, do you really think I'll sting that much?' _The nurse gently pulled off what little armor that was left around my leg before tugging at the chain of my zanpaktou that was wrapped around it.

"Mai-san, may I take your zanpaktou?" she asked as she quickly, but carefully unwrapped the chain. I barely nodded again before she took it and propped it up against the wall. She went on to wiping off the blood and tending to who knows how many injuries that was below the waist.

After she was done with my lower body, she gasped when she unbuttoned the shirt I had on. My undershirt was soaked with blood, and it was dripping into a little pool on the bed. Since, apparently, the doctor had shot me with something while I was unconscious to numb the pain; I hadn't really felt too much of it. So I hadn't really noticed the new pain in my chest.

I drowsily tilted my head slightly to get a better look. I saw a small dagger sticking out of me. "I…" I couldn't finish my sentence, because the nurse just took a deep breath, and told me to be quiet.

"The medicine you were given must've worn out by now… This will hurt, Mai-san," said the nurse as she gently, then not so gently held my wrists down. "Please try not to struggle too much." With that said, she used her other hand to quickly pull the dagger out.

I screamed as blood gushed out. Once she let go of my wrists, I grabbed my chest, having trouble with breathing. Tears were pouring down my cheeks, even though I really did try not to cry.

The nurse looked at me sadly before gently prying off the rose that was wrapped around my neck. The thorns stung like hell as they were pulled out of my skin.

'_D-dammit…' _I couldn't help but whimper pathetically.

~G~

Mai's fraccion were sleeping in my room. Again. Once everything was explained by Rofly, explained more on her condition by a nurse, and once all the crying (most of it) was over, they all piled into my room with sleeping bags. I didn't argue for once, but only because I felt sorry for them.

Kiatcero was curled up on the floor, his hand clutching his blanket tightly. He looked miserable, even in his sleep. Leola had taken over the couch. She had cried herself to sleep, hiccupping every once in a while whenever she woke up in the middle of the night. It seemed like her eyes have been puffy since Mai left. Hana, she couldn't sleep. I couldn't either, so she would just sit there and stare into space.

Since I couldn't sleep, I just laid there, staring at the ceiling. Hana had drifted off around midnight, but she kept waking up, a bit teary eyed, but tried to hide it.

"Gr-Grimmjow…? You awake?" she whispered as she crawled over to the bed. She kneeled on the floor beside the bed and poked my cheek.

"What do you want?"

"…nothing…" She sighed before dragging her sleeping bag over next to the bed and crawling into it again. "It's just…I miss Mai-chan…"

I sighed. They've been saying that since she left. It was getting annoying, but I didn't stop them from asking. I knew they missed Mai. I knew they were worried. I knew they wanted to know it she was okay. I know that they can't sleep because they're worried. I know they can't eat, sleep, or work properly without her. I know that part of them just died when they found out Mai wasn't okay. I know they just wanted to quit when they hadn't heard from her. I know how stressful this is.

"…I know," I told Hana. _'Of course I know…you've been saying it non-stop for a while.' _I sighed again before turning around. _'If I knew she was going to get hurt, I would've __never__ let her go.'_

"Grimmjow…" Hana sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. "…do you miss Mai-chan, too?"

"Stop asking me that," was my automatic response. They also always asked me if I missed her. I would usually shrug, or give a casual response that didn't have meaning.

"Really, do you miss her?" asked Hana again. She messed with the purple ribbon that she had.

Mai gave all her fraccion ribbons as a sign that they were her friends. Hana was given a purple one. Kiatcero was given a green one, but I never see him with it. Leola was given a black one that she uses as a sash.

I glanced at Hana before turning my back to her. "Shut up and go to sleep." After a moment, I heard the blonde settle in again.

With a sigh, I closed my eyes. _'Of course I miss her, you idiot. I miss her more then you can understand.'_

~G~

The next morning, I was having breakfast with Nnoitra. He was being a friend, for once, and didn't say anything…for five minutes.

"Damn, ya look like ya didn't sleep a wink last night," he said as he shoved cereal into his mouth and continued to talk. "Does yer bitch really mean that much to ya?" He cackled, some milk dribbling out and back into his bowl. "Just use Menoly or somethin'. She doesn't yell at ya that much and she's easy to hold down."

I glared at him while poking at my food. "Mai's not my bitch," I growled.

He sighed, "But I guess it ain't the same right?" He swiped a piece of my toast and crammed it into his mouth. He swallowed before continuing, "Don't be so depressed! Ya know what they say, if yer bored, just get a whore! Yer bitch shouldn't be too upset. If she does, ya can always _"punish" _h-!"

I slammed my hands on the table and stood up. "I'm not sleeping with her!" That got the attention of everyone in the room. I left the room with a frown, but the moment I shut the door to my room, I sunk down to the floor with my head between my knees. Nnoitra always calls Mai my bitch. He was making me think of her, and it didn't help that I heard her scream when I walked in to see if I could check on her.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and took a breath to calm down. When I opened it, I saw it was the nurse.

"Grimmjow-san, Mai-san has fallen unconscious." I stared at her. No surprise there. She was in a world of pain, and I'm supposed to be surprised that she was unconscious? "Well…we need her permission to put her through surgery…but she's unconscious, and we can't really wake her up, because she'll feel intense pain…" The nurse fidgeted under my stare. "So we have to ask her highest ranking loved ones."

I snorted inside my head. The 'highest ranking' part was a bit stupid.

"So I am here to ask your permission to put her through the surgery. Her injuries will heal, but she may not have the strength to keep her position as the Sexta Espada…"

My eyes widened. If Mai couldn't keep her position…she would have to move out of my quarters. A week or two ago, that would've been fine, but I still want her to live with me.

"Can't you just let her injuries heal naturally?" I asked. The nurse shook her head.

"Some of them can't heal fast enough." I gave her a questioning look. "Aizen-sama gives about a month for serious injuries to heal. If they can't in that time, their position is taken away."

"Why can't you get that prisoner woman to heal her?" I asked. If that girl was useful in any way, she should heal Mai.

"Well…her abilities aren't that good, and with the injuries Mai-san has, she might lose the use of a body part if Inoue-san isn't fully capable of reversing it…correctly. It's too complicated to explain…"

I was silent for a moment.

"Grimmjow-san…?" The nurse looked up worriedly.

"…Can I see her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can I see her?" I repeated. "I want to see her, right now." The nurse looked like she was about to interrupt, but I didn't let her. "I don't care if she's unconscious. I want to see her myself."

She hesitated for a moment before sighing. "Okay…but please be quiet to she can rest."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, whatever."

~G~

Once the hospital room's door shut behind me, I looked down at Mai. She seemed to be sleeping, but not anywhere close to peacefully. Her face just showed how much pain she was in. There were a few blood stains here and there on her pillow and herself. Her hand was clutching a wound on her chest, and her breathing seemed painful.

Mai doesn't deserve this. I hate it when Aizen kills someone off with no thought. I never paid too much attention to it before, but Aizen's crossed a line this time. I don't think Mai's ever pissed Aizen off enough for him to want to kill her. I bet Aizen's doing this to make me suffer.

I sat down at the edge of her bed. She looked like she was dying, which obviously didn't improve my mood. I gently brushed her bangs away from her face. For some reason, I smiled a bit. Even though Mai was paler then usual, she looked beautiful.

'…_Did I just think she was beautiful?' _I looked down at her again. I've always teased her about…well, everything. I use to tease her about how cute she was, especially when Aizen made us dress up nice for his crappy 'formal dinners'. I would tease her about how she can't be hot, because it would just be weird, when Leola started talking about the difference between hotness and cuteness. I liked to poke fun at her about her chest, because unlike most girls in Las Noches, she wasn't that busty. Sure, she was younger then a lot of them, and sure, you can't really complain, but it was fun to make fun of her.

'_But I've never called her beautiful.'_ I thought to myself. I looked down at her again. _'Screw what I think. She's beautiful and I'm not changing my mind.'_ I smirked to myself as I cupped her cheek in my hand. Mai meant a lot to me, and I wasn't going to let anyone have me think differently anymore. _'…I really did miss her…'_ Right as I was leaning down to kiss her, the door opened.

"Grimmjow-san?" I jumped and sonido'ed myself onto the couch, but missed because of the freak-out and landed on the floor. My face was probably red and I was breathing a bit hard. "Grimmjow-san, are you okay? You look flustered." Kiatcero set down some flowers in a vase on the side table.

"Oh, it's just you," I got up and pretended to brush myself off, but was hiding my blush.

"…I came to give Mai-sama some flowers. The nurse finally let us visit, isn't that wonderful?" he asked as he picked up the blue rose.

'_Hey…that was the one I gave her…'_ My eyes wandered to Mai's neck. There was a light bandage there. _'…they used it to strangle her…'_

"This is a dirty flower…" said Kiatcero to himself. "I'm going to go throw it away."

"No!" He looked at me oddly. "I mean…I think that was Mai's…I mean, she might've had it with her…so she might want to keep it…" I said stupidly while scratching the back of my head.

Kiatcero nodded, "Okay…but let's leave now so Mai-sama can rest." I nodded and headed towards the door. He turned around and gave a quick kiss to her cheek. "Good night, Mai-sama," he said quietly before following me out the door.

I felt a pang of jealousy, but that quickly faded away when I remembered something Mai told me a while back. She said that Kiatcero was like a little kid sometimes (because apparently, he's younger then we think) and he never means any harm. She also told me not to take it too seriously when she saw me glaring at his direction.

~G~

Three weeks later, it was about mid-March now. It was unusually warm out, so most of the Espada were outside. The only ones that weren't were Aaroniero, Szayel Aporro, and Ulquiorra. I was outside once in a while too, if you count going out onto the balcony.

Mai's fraccion were with me more then my own fraccion. They stopped being so clingy after I gave them permission to put Mai through the surgery. Everything went fine, but I haven't seen her for three weeks. Today, I was going to visit her. I knew she was sleeping most of the time, but that wasn't stopping me.

"Damn, it's a nice day out." Once I shut the door behind me I went to open the window that was in the room. A nice breeze flowed through the room. Mai should have some fresh air every now and then.

There was a sigh behind me. I thought she had woken up. It would've been the first time I saw her conscious over the past month. But of course, life was cruel, and she was just sighing in her sleep. At least she didn't look as pained as before. Mai had been through a lot, but even more through the surgery. The nurse told me that it had brought on extreme pain, because something went wrong at one point. Mai had to go through pain that was hell and a few knives on top. It must've been horrible, because I heard she was awake during part of the it.

"If only you would wake up," I said as I sat down on the edge of the bed. Mai looked different, but it was better for her. She didn't look pale anymore, her hair was longer, and she actually had signs of life in her when she slept. _'She really is beautiful…'_

I brushed her bangs away from her face, like I did last time, and like last time, I smiled. Mai sighed again in her sleep, her arm slung across her stomach in a lazy way. "Heh, how adorable," I teased, even though she couldn't hear me. Her wrist was bandaged, but that seemed to be the only visible injury. I wasn't going to look for any below the waist, because if someone decides to walk in again, it's not gonna look good.

Fingering the loose end of the bandage on her wrist, I ended up taking her hand in mine. Another thing that was different about her was that she was skinnier. The nurse had told me that she hadn't been eating too much. _'If only she would wake up. I want to talk to her.'_

Glancing over at the blue rose that was still on the side table I saw that it was wilting, but still there. It looked smaller, but it wasn't because of the wilting. Between her fingers, there was a blue rose petal. I took it and stared at it for a moment. _'…she still remembers…'_

I took her hand in mine again. "If only you would wake up…" I gently tilted her chin up and leaned down. _'I don't care who walks in right now…' _I closed my eyes as I gently pressed my lips against hers. At first, I was afraid she would wake up, but after a moment, I leaned into it more. _'I…'_

My thoughts were interrupted when Mai's hand squeezed back. She gently pressed her other hand against my chest. I pulled away and looked down at her with somewhat wide eyes. Her turquoise ones stared right back.

"That could be sexual harassment, Grimmjow," she said quietly with a soft smile and a blush.

~M~

Grimmjow continued look down at me. He kept opening then shutting his mouth, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't decide if he should or shouldn't.

"Mai…you're…awake…" He looked at me for a moment more before cupping my cheek in his hand.

"Yeah…I am," I said a bit stupidly, still blushing somewhat. There was still awkwardness between us. I stared up at him for a while longer before breaking the staring contest and glancing to my side. "U-um…could you get off of me…?" Deep down, I really did want to be with Grimmjow…it's just…because of what others would think… Before, I could easily hide and deny the fact that I did want Grimmjow, but it's kind of hard since I've been out of it for about a month.

Grimmjow complied and got off, but still didn't get off the bed. He sat next to me, and never let go of my hand. I didn't mind either. It wasn't awkward, surprisingly. I actually liked the feeling a lot. _'I'm just upset it took a huge tragedy and a half for me to realize how much I like him…' _

We sat there in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was peaceful. I don't know how long we sat there, but we watched as the artificial sun set and the breeze get cooler until it was chilly. Grimmjow got up to shut the window. Mentally, I pouted because my hand felt empty. _'It's getting cold in here…'_ I thought to myself as I pulled the blankets up to my shoulders. Aizen probably turned off all the heat except his again.

"So…" Grimmjow sat at the edge of the bed. "You have this whole bed to yourself?" I couldn't see his face, but I think he might've been blushing a bit. I glanced down at the bed and saw that it _is_ a two person bed. Being an Espada had its perks I guess…

"Um…yeah…" I stifled a yawn as Grimmjow got up and headed for the door. Before he was out of reach though, I reached out and grabbed the back of his jacket. "Wait…"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Will you…sleepwithmetonight?" I asked as I let go of his jacket. "I mean…I'm… I'm kinda lonely in here…and…" I looked down to hide my blush before continuing. "I've missed you…"

Without a word, Grimmjow turned off the lights, and crawled into bed with me. I sensed his smirk as he pulled over some of the blanket, which he did a lot when we would share a bed when it got too cold and Aizen turned off the heat. With a smile, I sighed before pulling some back, pulling it so that I would be laying on part of it, so he couldn't get it back as easily.

I heard Grimmjow laugh quietly before scooting closer and wrapping an arm around my stomach. He buried his face into my hair and with a smile said "It's cold in here, and you're warm."

I couldn't help but smile.

~G~

"Son of a BITCH!"

Nnoitra had just dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on us. Mai had squealed before shoving the blanket up, but that only blocked about 30% of the water. It was freezing cold, and Aizen didn't turn on the heat. Before I could curse anymore, though, Aizen stepped up. Apparently, he had ordered Nnotira to do that.

'_Bastard.'_

"W-what are you here for, Aizen-sama?" asked Mai as she peeked up from the other side of the bed. In the process of throwing up the blanket, she rolled off the bed with a thud.

"How long has it been since you came back, Mai?" asked Aizen in a calm, but creepy voice. His smile just sent shivers up my spine sometimes…not that I would ever admit that.

"Um…maybe about a month?" she forced a smile and glanced up at the ceiling in thought. "At least…I would think so…I've actually been sleeping most of this time. I'm sorry I haven't sent in any of my paper work," Mai bowed her head in quick apology, "I just forgot."

Aizen turned to Nnoitra and dismissed him. Next, he turned toward us. "What were you doing in here so early in the morning, Grimmjow?" he asked with his creepy-assed smile.

I didn't say anything. I just half glared half stared at the self proclaimed god. Whatever I say, he's going to twist it around and find a way to punish me for it. So it was somewhat better to not say anything…but if I don't, he'll also take that the wrong way. Stupid bastard.

"He…" Mai stood up, balancing herself on her good foot, since apparently her ankle was still a bit sprained. "He was just making sure I was okay," she tugged at the hospital gown she was wearing. Now that I looked at it, it was freakin' short. Aizen's a freakin' pervert.

I swear I just saw Aizen smirk when he noticed that she was tugging at it.

"I-I'm sorry if…" Mai glanced over at me, trying to think of something. "…if I distracted him from his duties…" She glanced down at the floor as Aizen closed his eyes briefly.

"I just need one thing," Aizen held out his hand, "Come here." Hesitantly, Mai slid over the bed and stood in front of Aizen. "You have been out for a month. Are you ready to come back to work?"

Mai seemed relieved; she must've thought he was going to say (or do) something else. "Ah…Aizen-sama…I don't think I can…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that? A broken wrist and ankle cannot be that hard to shake off."

Something clicked in my head. _'…the nurse told me that Espada were given one month to heal from any serious injuries…or else…'_ My eyes widened.

"She's fine," I spoke up. He glanced over at me with a questioning look.

"Oh? Can you prove it?" He sat down on the couch. I glanced over at Mai. She gave a questioning look also. I walked over to her and turned around so Aizen couldn't see her.

"Just play along, if you don't do this, you'll lose your position," she narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "This'll hurt, but just…grin and bear it?" Mai glared at me. "Okay…not the right thing to say, but just show that you're still capable."

"…Fine, but you better make it up to me."

~M~

I winced as Yylfordt slapped my back. Somehow, I had managed to pass Aizen's test, and moved back into the Sexta quarters. It was still a bit awkward, but Grimmjow and I agreed that we won't do anything to each other, forget about the awkwardness, and watch each other's back. Grimmjow's fraccion and my own decided to throw a little celebration for my return.

"Nice to have you back, sis," said Yylfordt as he took another shot of vodka. I just smiled weakly before limping my way, as discreetly as possible, back to Grimmjow's room. My ankle hurt like hell, my wrist burned, my stomach just kills me, and my back felt like it was on fire. I winced when my wrist hit something.

"Are you okay?" asked Grimmjow as he appeared from the shadows. He placed a hand on my shoulder and made me look up at him.

"N-no…" I shut my eyes, "I hurt all over and I'm dizzy. Who did you let pick the music anyways?" I asked. The music was REALLY loud and blew your ears into oblivion. "Ugh…" I shut my eyes, trying to keep consciousness. The dizziness was horrible. My vision's swirling around and I can barely stand up.

"I'll take you back to our room," Grimmjow said as he started to pick me up.

"No…" I gently pushed him. Yes, I actually did want him to pick me up, being the girl I am, but I didn't want to depend on him. Aizen could have cameras everywhere, as we all know.

"Mai, you-!" He tried to help again, but in the process of trying to turn around, and from being so dizzy, I tripped and accidentally tripped Grimmjow in the process. He landed on me with a loud thumb. I cried out when my back hit the ground. It hurt so much that I blacked out.

~G~

"What happened?" asked Kiatcero when I shoved the door open to my room. He was in the hallway when I came through, carrying Mai. He headed towards the bathroom as I set Mai down on the bed. She whimpered when my hand pressed against her back. She opened an eye and tried to sit up. I pushed her down gently.

"Don't bother; I don't want you straining yourself." She was about to speak up when I interrupted, "No. Go to sleep, Kiatcero'll take care of you." Mai glared at me for a minute before lying back down.

"…Fine…but will you stay?"

I was about to answer when Nnoitra slammed the door open, all drunk in glory. "C'mon, Grim! Ya vetter get out some bit, or yer a total loser!"

What he said barely made sense, but before I could say no, he hooked his arm around mine and dragged me down the hall. "Wait-!"

"Yer gonna go drinkin', I ain't lettin' ya sleep wit' her again. Too much, ain't good," Nnoitra smirked as he handed me a bottle.

I thought about it a bit. Life's been full of stress. Mai…will be fine. Hell, I'm already the littlest bit drunk, so why not?

"Bottom's up."

~M~

I sighed as Kiatcero left the room. He had given me a wet towel for my forehead before leaving. He didn't want to, but my orders are orders and he wouldn't disobey me. I honestly didn't care too much that Grimmjow went drinking. …Okay, I did, but it's easy to forget when you feel like you're dying.

'…_I wish I said yes to Grimmjow…'_ I sighed as I sat up, but winced when my back started killing me all over again. I just can't stand this anymore. The pain's coming and going at the most inconvenient times. Since no one was in the room, I unzipped my jacket and shrugged it off. I got up, even though it hurt, and grabbed the light robe I had and pulled it on. It was way more comforting then the uniform.

Once I changed and took my painkillers (which I really didn't want to take, but they make me drowsy, so I took them anyways), I (gently, because I had to) flopped down on Grimmjow's bed. I sighed as I closed my eyes. It started raining outside.

'…_I hate this…'_ The pain was just so…damn painful. I hated it. I hated being useless. Why did I have to get hurt so badly? _'Ugh…I just want to die…' _I rolled over so that I was on my back. I tucked my hand under the pillow, and to my surprise, I pulled out my red ribbon. _'Why does Grimmjow have this?' _I brought it closer to my face and sighed. _'…it smells like Grimmjow now…'_ I shook my head. _'Tsk…I'm so weird, thinking about what smells like who…'_

The blaring music moved up over my head. The part must've moved to Nnoitra's room. I groaned. _'I just want to die…sometimes.'_

~M~

Hours later, when I came to, the music had quieted down, but there was still a lot of noise from above. I groaned as I turned toward the balcony.

"MAI!" I jumped when Grimmjow jumped down from Nnoitra's balcony to ours. He shoved open the doors and stomped over. He slammed his hands down onto the bed, on either sides of my head.

"You're drunk," I said plainly as I stared up at him. He tilted his head to the side with a grin.

"Nuh-uh~" He leaned down, but I pushed him back, wincing when I realized it was my hurt wrist.

"Grimmow, get off of me," he shook his head before 'collapsing'…face first onto me. He tried to pull off my robe. "Grimmjow! Stop it!"

"Aww~ Ya know you want shome~" he slurred as he sat up a bit on my stomach. Grimmjow held my wrists down before leaning down with a sly smirk.

"Grimmjow…" I blushed as he started to untie my robe. I kneed his chest…which didn't get him off of me. "I really don't want to do this! Get off!" He leaned down for a kiss. I shut my eyes, but it was hard to ignore Grimmjow when his tongue was pressing against mine. "G…Grimm-ngh…"

He pulled back and looked down at me seriously. I was freaked out, blushing madly. Grimmjow was sitting there, on me, probably about to rape me as payback. _'I hate myself so much right now…'_

When Grimmjow's drunk, he's downright honest sometimes. That can be a good or bad thing. Right now, it's a _very_ bad thing. Actually right now, he was groping me. _'I-I have to get him to stop this…'_

"Grimmjow," I kneed him softly. "C-can you p-please stop?" He looked up at me and let go of my wrists.

"And why should I go that?"

'_Why?' _"I-I don't know, maybe because you'll regret it later if you don't?" He stared down at me blankly. "Grimmjow…you really will regret this later on."

"But I'm drunk an' horny _now_." I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Grimmjow…" _'How the hell am I going to convince him to stop? No means no isn't going to help me here…' _"Since you're so…drunk and horny…this is kind of like a one-night stand, isn't it?"

He nodded with a grin.

"How much do I mean to you?" _'Dammit, wrong question!' _I may or may not have had a drink or two…and I may want to actually know the answer… _'Crap…' _"I-I mean…one-night stands don't mean that much, and do I really mean that little to you?" I tried to cover up the question, but failed miserably.

"Do you really wanna know?" He leaned down, forcing another kiss. I closed an eye as he smirked.

"Gr-Grimmjow…s-stop that…ngh…stop! T-that hurts!" I winced. Grimmjow said something, I couldn't catch it. I mean, it's kind of hard to hear every word when the guy you thought you lo-…liked was molesting and probably going to rape you.

My eyes widened, "Wh-what…?"

"_You mean everything to me."_


End file.
